las cenizas que quedaron de un sinsajo en llamas
by camiladetomlinson
Summary: despues de la guerra y la rebelión katniss vuelve al distrito doce pella intenta retomar su vida pero ella esta sumida en una depresión ,pero después de una reveladora charla con su antiguo mentor y amigo haymith su vida toma otro sentido ... el resto del summary adentro pasen y lean a ver que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Las cenizas que quedaron de un sinsajo en llamas

Después de la rebelión y la guerra katniss vuelve al distrito 12 pero nada es lo mismo ella intenta retomar su vida está sumida en una inmensa depresión, pero después de una charla reveladora con su antiguo mentor y amigo haymith su vida toma otro sentido cuando peeta vuelve ella intenta retomar su amistad con el pero después de una serie de acontecimientos ella se da cuenta de que lo ama ¿será katniss capaz de luchar por su chico del pan o saldrán heridos ambos en el intento? lean a ver qué pasa.

Capítulo 1: las cenizas

Hola a tod s primero que todo quiero aclarar algo todos los personajes le pertenecen a la talentosísima Suzanne Collins pero la historia es completamente mía cualquier similitud con otra es mera coincidencia.

Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que todo acabo para ser exactos 10 meses, 10 meses de dolor soledad y sufrimiento. La idea del suicidio no ha vuelto a ocupar mi cabeza desde que peeta me detuvo además si lo hiciera sería una cobarde ya que solo terminaría con mi sufrimiento y yo nunca me he caracterizado por ser cobarde además le causaría dolor a las pocas personas que me quieren como peeta. Peeta volvió hace unos meses del capitolio pero solo pero tan solo hace dos semanas me di cuenta cuando lo encontré plantando arbustos de primrouses en medio de nuestras casas la verdad es que lo extraño mucho.

Desde que mi patito murió mi madre y yo tomamos caminos separados ella se fue al distrito cuatro hasta donde se ahora vive con annie y su pequeño al cual le ayuda a cuidar el pequeño se parece mucho a su padre annie lo a nombra en su honor, a veces envidio a annie ella por lo menos tiene al pequeño finnick Jr. y yo que tengo a claro a la bola de pelos buttercup ahora esa bola de pelos y yo somos más unidos el ya no me bufa ni me araña y yo ya no le grito ni lo amenazo con que lo cocinare aunque debes en cuando está aquí solo viene a buscar de comer y asegurarse si tal vez Prim haya vuelto, pobre animal aun no lo comprende yo también lo comprendo a veces pienso que solo es una pesadilla y que Prim volverá en cualquier momento pero no es así ella no volverá por culpa de Gale y sus malditas bombas ojala nunca lo vuelva a ver porque no sé qué le aria solo sé que se fue al distrito dos y espero que hay se quede.

Yo ahora solo soy un despojo de persona estoy más delgada de lo normal tengo varios parches de piel por las quemaduras de la explosión, bajo mis ojos hay grandes bolsas de ojeras gracias a las pesadillas hace mucho que no me ocupo de mi misma como se debe apenas he probado bocado en dos semanas, como muy poco Sae viene a traerme comida dos o tres veces a la semana pero nunca le abro ella la deja en la puerta y yo espero a que se valla para tomarla pero nunca paso de dos o tres cucharadas . Ya se aproxima la noche de nuevo mi tormento odio la hora de dormir me hacen falta unos fuertes brazos que resguarden mi sueño pero no cualquier par de brazos necesito los de peeta. Antes de dormir decido tomar un baño cuando decidí ir a acostarme a dormir escucho que alguien llama a la puerta pensaba que era sae pero para mi sorpresa era haymith.

-hola preciosa- dice haymith con su particular forma de llamarme pero algo en el me sorprendió Fue que no estaba borracho como de costumbre.

-hola haymith que tal-

-no me invitas a pasar preciosa-

-claro haymith pasa pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo deseo irme a la cama-cuando entramos empieza a molestarme y dice:

-sabes afuera está haciendo un frio infernal con eso de que ya que ya casi empieza el invierno pensé que me ibas a dejar a ay paradote.

-mira haymith no estoy de humor para tus bromas estúpidas ok

-ok preciosa últimamente no se te puede decir nada ni estas de humor para nada –dice haymith

-bueno mejor pasemos a lo que vine a decirte katniss o terminaremos peleando y me sacaras de aquí y no podre hablar contigo –

-habla haymith-digo quiero saber que tanto tiene que decirme como para que ponga una postura seria.

-katniss sé que tal vez no soy la persona indicada para decirte esto. Mira yo sé que estás pasando por una etapa difícil que estas afrontando tu dolor y eso pero han pasado ya diez meses preciosa debes intentar ser fuerte como siempre lo has sido y seguir adelante yo te quiero y te aprecio mucho sé que tal vez no te lo digo muy seguido katniss , pero debes levantarte de esas cenizas donde quedo la gransinsajo mírate o es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo mira el estado tan deplorable en el que te encuentras estas más delgada de lo normal tienes unas terribles ojeras de dormir estas muy desmejorada estas demacrada de no comer bien pero acaso crees que a tu hermana Primrouse le gustaría verte así como estas no cierto tienes que salir de aquí volver a cazar alimentarte bien ocuparte de ti misma y de esta casa . o acaso crees que el chico sae o yo no nos preocupamos por ti katniss no estás sola me tienes a mí a peeta sae y hasta la misma effie que últimamente llama muy seguido para saber cómo están mira hasta yo estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de seguir adelante sin tener que olvidar mis penas con alcohol me he propuesto a mermarle a la cantidad de alcohol para poder estar a su lado cuando necesiten a su viejo mentor, pero de qué sirve preciosa que te queramos y te apreciemos si te encierras en tu mundo de soledad y tristeza y nos dejas ayudarte.

-bueno preciosa yo te dejo eso es todo lo que tenía para decirte yo no te digo que cambies de aquí a dos horas date tu tiempo y cuando estés lista aquí estaremos para ayudarte buenas noches katniss descansa.

Y sin más haymith se va sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas y haymith tiene razón a Prim no le gustaría verme así tengo que seguir adelante pero por el momento debo descansar cuando subo a mi cuarto me doy cuenta veo que peeta aún sigue despierto ya que tiene varias luces encendidas como me gustaría que estuviera aquí junto a mí pero eso no puede ser además ya son pasadas las once y necesito consultar con mi almohada lo que me dijo haymith, aunque no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera una pesadilla esta vez vi como cato y marvel se convertían en mutos y mataban a Prim y a Rue me levanté muy sudorosa y preocupada así que decido darme un baño cuando me fije eran casi las cinco am así que decide hacerle caso a haymith y empezar a seguir adelante necesito seguir por finnick, rue, cinna, Prim y por todos los que murieron por esta causa para que no hubieran más juegos así que me vestí con una camisa térmica y unos jeans tome algo de jugo de naranja que me trajo sae tomo el arco el carcaj de flechas y la cazadora de mi padre.

Cuando salí de la aldea de vencedores aún estaba oscuro. Las calles del distrito se veían distintas habían reconstruido las casas las calles y no quedaba nada de las cenizas del distrito 12 después del bombardeo y la guerra al parecer todas las personas del distrito habían podido avanzar más rápido que yo a pesar de todas sus pérdidas cuando llegue al bosque y pase la cerca que aún conservaba por protección para que los animales no entraran al distrito al adentrarme casa vez más en me sentía libre, tranquila cuando creo que es momento de poner en acción mi viejo instinto de cazadora empiezo a montar una que otra trampa y cazo todo lo que se me atraviesa cuando creo ya es suficiente reviso cuales fueron los animales que corrieron la suerte de atravesárseme veo que es demasiado para mi sola 3 ardillas 4 conejos y dos pájaros decido recoger algunos frutos silvestres para llevarle a sae y haymith al igual que las presas cuando me fijo en el poco sol que ofrece el otoño noto que por su posición deben de ser aproximadamente la de la tarde decido irme ya que he estado todo el día en el bosque cuando salgo del bosque noto algunas miradas curiosas sobre mi pero le restó importancia cuando estoy cerca del quemador noto que ya hay negocios funcionando y otros en construcción también hay casa y logre un par de parques para niños veo que el capitolio se ha esmerado en la reconstrucción de le distrito veo que paylor ha cumplido con todo lo que prometió cuando empezó su mandato presidencial cuando logro ver el puesto de sae en mi campo de vista me dirijo hacia el .

-hola muchacha que gusto que hayas salido- dice sae

-hola sae – y le entrego los frutos silvestres y le entrego los conejos

-oh katniss no te hubieras molestado-

\- No importa sae hoy tuve un buen día -

-ya te enteraste que peeta va a abrir su propia panadería hace un par de días que comenzó a construirla al parecer quiere hacerlo solo ya que no acepto ayuda del capitolio y solo ha contratado un pequeño grupo de obreros para que le ayuden –

-oh- es lo único que logro decir cómo se nota que peeta si ha avanzado a pesar de sus pérdidas.

-tal vez deberías ir a visitarlo- me dice sae

Me despido de sae y sin más me dirijo a la plaza del distrito. Cuando llego me siento en una banca y lo veo esta con unos obreros platicando y una rubia voluptuosa que los tiene a todos bien felices así que no duro más de dos minutos en la banca mejor decido irme no tiene caso quedarme viendo como una estúpida hacia peeta sabiendo que está bien cuidada por la rubia ofrecida, cuando me levanto de la banca y tomo mi camino hacia la aldea lo oigo que grita mi nombre e intento hacer caso o miso

-katniss espera – no me queda de otra asa que me detengo y volteo a mirarlo y dice:

-hola katniss que gusto volverte a ver-y me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-hola peeta – respondo secamente aunque a peeta no le importa porque me abraza sin importarle que ambos estamos sudorosos y que yo huelo a sangre de animal pero aun respondo a su abrazó y me dice: -si me esperas unos minutos podemos irnos juntos a la aldea – a lo cual respondo que si no sé porque lo hago si hace unos segundos me había enojado con él y con aquella rubia ofrecida cuyo nombre desconozco.

Solo espero un par de minutos mientras peeta despacha sus obreros cuando viene hacia mi noto que se ha cambiado la ropa y trae un pequeño maletín

-nos vamos katniss –y me extiende su brazo el cual tomo y respondo –claro vamos-

De camino a la aldea hablamos de distintas cosas en especial de cómo ha cambiado el distrito y luego me dice: -katniss no sabes la falta que me has hecho y me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto a salir de tu casa.

-si bueno peeta decidí escuchar a haymith y seguir adelante-

-qué bueno entonces te veré más seguido y si llegas a necesitar algo no dudes en llamarme katniss yo siempre estaré hay para ti- y me acomoda unos mechones rebeldes detrás de mi oreja -bueno katniss hasta acá llega nuestro camino-dice peeta entonces recuerdo que yo iba llevarle a haymith una de las ardillas

\- o no yo aún no voy a mi casa voy donde haymith a llevarle una ardilla a haymith una de las ardillas - -katniss que te parece si mejor no me la das a mí y la cocino y cenamos los tres juntos - dice peeta y sonríe lo cual hace que acepte su propuesta

La cena transcurre entre platica y platica, y haymith y su característico humor al final de la velada haymith propone un brindis por mí por haber recapacitada y un rato después me marcho a descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2 un nuevo comienzo

Katniss

Cuando Salí de casa de peeta me invadió una extraña sensación de felicidad sentí que por una vez en mi vida estoy haciendo las cosas bien sin ser egoísta sin perjudicar a nadie y haciendo feliz a quienes realmente me quieren.

Cuando entre a mi casa veo el desorden y la mugre que no había notado días anteriores y pienso que haymith tenía razón esta casa estaba demasiado descuidada mañana mismo me pondría a limpiar y decido acostarme ya que hoy he tenido un día lleno de extrañas emociones.

Peeta

Cuando katniss se fue me quede pensando en ella y lo hermosa que se veía aunque también note que estaba delgada creía que estaba solo cuando

-peeta, peeta despabila y quita esa cara de idiota –me grita haymith dándome un tortazo en la cabeza y se echa a reír

-auhc haymith no sabes actuar como una persona normal no ni para que tenías que pegarme – le digo molesto

\- muchacho yo si actuó normal lo que pasa es que desde hace rato te estoy hablando y tú no me escuchabas porque estabas en tus ensoñaciones con katniss y eso de que dejen hablando solo da rabia –dice haymith

-lo siento haymith que era lo me decías-

-bah no tiene importancia- dice haymith-mejor pasemos a lo que te interesa –

\- y según tu qué es lo que me interesa a mí- lo miro con una ceja enarcada ya sabiendo la respuesta

-vamos por quien me tomas sé muy bien que te interesa es hablar de katniss-

-ok si pero tú qué sabes-

-pues mucho más de lo que tu-

-entonces habla ya y deja tu estúpidos rodeos haymith-

-ok ya creo que desperté la fiera –

-haymith-

-ok ok mira katniss está muy traumada por la guerra y encimándole todas sus pérdidas si antes aduras penas dormía ahora no pude sé que noche tras noche tiene pesadillas por las muertes que vivió de cerca y sé que tampoco supera haber matado a los tributos que mato en los juegos ella está destruida psicológicamente y esta confundida sobre todos sus sentimientos sabes a katniss la muerte de finnick le afecto porque en el tiempo que tu annie y Johana estuvieron secuestrados ellos encontraron consuelo mutuo y se hicieron grandes amigos y después esta la muerte de la pequeña primrouse esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso a pesar de todo katniss ha decido escucharme y decidió salir del encierro e intentar seguir adelante, ella es una chica muy fuerte y decida pero todos lo que paso la ha ido destruyendo pedacito por pedacito y haber perdido su amistad con Gale le afecto de una manera extraordinaria en el fondo ella solo lo quiere como el amigo que siempre fue para ella pero creo que a él no lo perdonara fácil y aún más cuando fue el causante de la muerte de su hermana ella está llena de odio y sufrimiento y mientas no se perdone así misma y no creo que pueda encontrar la paz y el amor que se merece vivir. Peeta creo se te hará duro volver a reconquistarla vétele acercándole de apoco sabes que ella es complicada y aceptara sus sentimientos de uno y no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido.

-ooh- es lo único que logro atinar a decir la verdad haymith si sabía mucho más que yo y me siento impotente de no poder hacer nada por katniss

-peeta, peeta estas bien – dice haymith

-si haymith gracias- respondo aun sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de decir

-ok mira me voy porque ya esta tarde adiós peeta descansa y no te quedes pensando mucho y duerme

Y así aun anonadado decido irme a la cama pensando en cómo ayudar a katniss decido para que mañana sea un nuevo comienza para ambos.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto más temprano y más feliz que nunca al saber que katniss ha escuchado a haymith quien sabe que tanto fue lo que le dijo pero sé que haymith cuando quiere toma su vieja posición de mentor y nos da buenos consejos anoche me quede pensando que tal vez para cuando la panadería ya este reconstruida ella y yo ya estemos juntos bueno creo que para que la panadería este reconstruida faltan como mínimo unos cinco o seis meses tiempo suficiente para reconquistarla y pensando en eso salgo camino al bosque a recolectar algunos frutos silvestres para hacer pan con ellas.

.

.

.

Katniss

Me levante desde muy temprano gracias a las pesadillas, aunque mejor así empiezo la limpieza y tal vez pueda ir al bosque empiezo por la baja, sigo en la de arribo y luego termino en jardín aunque algunos lugares de la casa tuve que limpiarlos dos y hasta tres veces para quedar convencida de que todo estuviera limpio el único lugar que no fui capaz de limpiar fue la habitación de Prim tal vez con el tiempo pensé y miro que apenas son las once menos un cuarto así que decido darme un baño e ir al bosque.

…..

Cuando ya estoy en el bosque lo primero que hago es ir a revisar las plantas en la primera no había nada así que la desmonte y la puse en otro lugar donde vieron el cebo los animales. Cuando llego a la segunda veo que hay un animal y para mi suerte es un gran conejo cuando el empiezo a desmontar para sacar al animal escucho unos pasos y me pongo alerta tomo una flecha y cuando estaba lista para atacar sale de entre las ramas peeta y dice

-¡wow! Katniss sé que soy ruidoso y espanto a tus presas pero no es para tanto-dice eso y se echa a reír como niño pequeño cuando le hacen cosquillas

-oh peeta lo siento pero pensé que era un animal, pero dime que haces tú aquí no deberías estar en la reconstrucción de tu panadería-

\- tranquila katniss no hay cuidado se nota que no has perdido la practica-dijo peeta-y a la panadería solo me ocupa de dos a tres días a la semana ya que ese el tiempo que me queda para trabajar en su reconstrucción además creo que ahora en el invierno tendremos que para su reconstrucción.

-mmm ya – es lo único que logro atinar a decir y sigo en mi trabajo de desmontar la trampa

-y tu veo que estas ocupada ¿no?-

\- a no tanto solo estoy revisando las trampas y pensaba cazar cualquier cosa que se me atravesara para llevarle a sae pero como ves hoy la suerte no está de mi lada y solo he conseguido un conejo- digo utilizando esa vieja expresión que se les decía los tributos cuando habían juegos

-si ya lo veo bueno seguro es porque el invierno le falta menos de un mes para empezar y parece que va a hacer uno de los más fríos-dice peeta

-si es cierto aun faltan unos tres semanas para que culmine el otoño y ya hace frio-

\- bueno katniss ya se esta haciendo tarde que te parece si nos vamos ya te invito una taza de chocolate para el frio-dice peeta con esa hermosa sonrisa la cual me derrite y me hace aceptar

-si clara vamos-

De camino hablamos de diferentes cosas pero en lo que mas nos centramos es en la recuperación de haymith y algo que me causa curiosidad de lo que peeta me cuenta es que effie llama dos o tres veces por semana a casa de haymith a preguntar por todos nosotros pero lo mas sospechoso es que se quedan hablando mas de dos o tres horas.

Justo cuando llegamos a casa de peeta se suelta una terrible tormenta

-por poco y nos mojamos ¿no?- dice peeta

Si un par de segundos y lo hacemos real-

-cierto, lamento el desorden estos días no he podido organizar la cas como es debido –

Si ha eso le llamas desorden la verdad no viste mi casa los últimos meses – respondo y el me da otra de sus sonrisas-

-No tardo katniss voy a hacer el chocolate –

-ok- respondo

Cuando el chocolate esta listo peeta sirve dos tazas con galletas y en ese instante tocan la puerta y peeta dice –yo abro no tardo- cuando me fijo quien hay e la entrada mi estómago da un vuelco y siento una rabia que no sé dónde salio es la misma chica rubia ofrecida cuyo nombre desconozco tenia rabia no estaba segura de que pero no me quería ir sin antes darle su merecido a esa .


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Jackie

Esa chica cuyo nombre desconozco se abraza a peeta y le dice algo que no entiendo.

-Ejeem, ejeem- ambos se voltean y peeta me mira sonrojado y noto que la chica esta toda mojada y me mira de una forma desafiante lo cual hace que mi ira se incremente.

-katniss te presento a Jackie ella es del distrito cuatro pero se mudo al doce después de la guerra- me informa peeta

-hola Jackie- la saludo cortantemente

-hola katniss todo un placer conocerte – dice la idiota esa aunque no creo que sea un placer realmente ya que lo dice burlonamente

\- bueno peeta siéntense iré a traer otra taza de chocolate –dice peeta para aligerar el ambiente y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Cuando vuelve le digo a peeta lo mas tranquila que puedo: -quisieras prestarme tu lava vajilla – y agregó inocentemente mirando a la tal Jackie – es que a aun están manchadas de sangre- y la Jackie se pone pálida cuando pasa por su lado cuando termino me dirijo a la sala y lo que veo me enoja mas de lo que estaba la tal Jackie casi encima de peeta y este no hacía nada mas que reírse haci que tomo mi abrigo guardo la flechas en el carcaj tomo mi arco sin que noten mi presencia cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta por fin notan mi presencia y peeta dice:

-katniss espera porque te vas no vas a tomarte la taza de chocolate –dice peeta poniéndose intentando detenerme

-lo siento peeta es que ya no me apetece además no quiero interrumpir-

-pero katniss no seas tonta tu nunca interrumpes además aún sigue lloviendo a cantaros a fuera no puedes irte así te mojaras-dice peeta

-no pasa nada peeta acaso no recuerdas que mi casa esta a escasos metros de aquí para ser exactos 22 metros-le digo para que se quite de mi camino y me deje salir cosa que logro con éxito y salgo dando un portazo

….

Cuando entro a mi casa me entran unas terribles ganas de lloras y de acabar con todo lo que este a mi paso empiezan a caer lágrimas silenciosas por mis mejillas empiezo a sentirme furiosa y no sé cómo llegue a la cocina pero empiezo a romper la vajilla a llorar y gritar desconsoladamente hasta caer rendida.

…

Pov peeta

Cuando katniss se va me deja desconcertado y su actitud un momento estamos bien y al siguiente tomo una actitud aislada o enojada y me pongo a pensar que será mas difícil reconquistarla necesitare y creo que ayuda de mi viejo amigo y mentor, estaba tan concentrado en mis ensoñaciones que no me di cuenta de lo que Jackie me decía

-lo siento Jackie que decías-

-decía que si me prestas tu paraguas para irme a casa aún no ha cesado la lluvia pero necesito irme a casa-

-así claro Jackie toma- y le entrego el paraguas- acompañándola hacia la puerta –-adiós Jackie – ella besa mi mejilla y dice – adiós peeta gracias por tu hospitalidad-

Cuando Jackie se ha ido voy a la cocina a lavar los trastes y veo por la ventana de mi cocina hacia la de katniss y lo que veo me sorprende veo que rompe cosas llora y grita desconsoladamente como desearía estar ahí para ella abrazarla y decirle que toda va estar va estar bien que yo siempre estaré ahí para ella

Después de un rato dejo de escucharla segura cayo rendida

Decido ir a casa de haymith en busca de ayuda

Pov haymith

No otra vez no sé porque no me pueden dejar en paz que será lo que quiere este muchacho y es mejor que sea bueno

-ya voy ya voy - digo abriendo las puerta dándole paso a peeta

-es que acaso pensabas tumbarme la puerta o ¿se te han olvidado los modales?-

-lo siento haymith pero necesito tu ayuda y como te demoras demasiado en abrir la puerta me desespero –dice peeta un tanto alterado así que me apuro con lo que necesita no quiero que tenga un ataque con lo mejorado que esta.

-ok, ok muchacho que necesitas-

\- es sobre katniss-

-debí suponerlo pero no entiendo en que te puedo ayudar ella y yo debes en cuando hablamos y siempre terminamos peleando-

\- pero es que ustedes dos tiene un extraña conexión ustedes se entienden y se parecen en muchos aspectos además cuando quieres te comportas como un padre para ella y eso es lo que ella aprecia de ti y la ayudas solo te pido que hables con ella quiero saber que le pasa conmigo -

\- bueno que más da si no lo hago creo que te dará un ataque al corazón por la intriga y no querrás que de paso te averigüe si en realidad te quiere- veo que a peeta se le ilumina la cara con mi comentario de si katniss en realidad lo quiere no pensé que se o iba a tomar en serio pero ya que cree que es verdad tendré que hacer el papel de cómplice y de unas vez por todas saber si esa muchacha lo quiere en realidad

\- entonces peeta yo tendré hacer el papel de tu cómplice para ayudarte a cambio ¿de qué?-

\- pues tú me dirás que lo que quieres eso sí que no sea alcohol-

-ok tampoco te iba pedir eso sabes que estoy dejando esa costumbre de beber seguido-

\- muchacho tengo que contarte la razón por la cual effie y yo hablamos tanto tiempo-

-si dime haymith-

-lo que pasa es que effie se trasladar al distrito doce para casarse conmigo ya que hemos llevado una relación a distancia desde hace seis meses entonces hemos decido que vivir aquí sería más cómodo para ambos y queremos que katniss y tu sean los testigos-

-ooh felicidades haymith –

-pero porque lo dices así de triste peeta es que acaso no quieres ser uno de los testigos no hay problema puedo decirle a alguien más –

\- no no es eso es solo que desearía tener la suerte que tienes… yo no puedo no lo logro entender a katniss en un momento está bien conmigo y al siguiente se comporta como si yo fuera su peor enemigo- y lágrimas silenciosa empiezan a caer por las mejillas de peeta-hoy en la tarde estábamos bien cuando de un momento a otro e empezó a comportar de una forma hostil y enojada no sé porque

-ay muchacho sabes que la chica en llamas es complicada-y en cuanto termino la frase me suelto a reír y peeta me fulmina con la mirada – HAYMITH TE ESTOY CONTANDO MIS PROBLEMAS PARA QUE ME AYUDES Y TU NO HACES NADA MAS QUE BURLARTE DE MI –me dice peeta en un tono enojada que hace que pare de reír y lo tome enserio.

-ok, ok lo siento peeta pero en realidad sabes que katniss es terca y complicada pero te voy a ayudar lo que quieres saber es si katniss te ama realmente ¿cierto?, hablare con ella en cuanto pueda y te diré con pelos y señales todo lo que ella me diga pero eso si ni creas que me aguantare su mal humor de gratis -

-ok haymith ahora dime que quieres en forma de agradecimiento a cambio de semejante favor –

Nada difícil de otro mundo solo quiero que agás el pastel de la boba y lo bocadillos de una forma normal porque ya sabes cómo es effie de extravagante –

-ok haymith adiós gracias por tu ayuda –

Pov Katniss

Cuando me levanto me siento aturdida tardo un par de minutos en darme cuenta de donde estoy cuando me siento y miro hacia los lados veo todo el tiradero que hice y recuerdo porque lo hice y vuelvo a llorar pero de una forma más silenciosa y menos destructiva me siento débil como una niña pequeña que necesita cariño y protección. Cuando me calmo recojo todo y me recuesto en sofá y prendo el televisor y sé que debo dormir pero no puedo porque ahora sé que amo a peeta y que es él es mi razón de vivir y lo que sentí hace unas horas eran celos , celos de la maldita Jackie porque me ha quitado a peeta ''y que querías katniss él no te podía esperar el resto de su vida para que te dieras cuenta de que lo amabas él no podía seguir mendigándote amor'' me dice una vocecita en mi cabeza que hace que me ponga a llorar hasta quedarme dormida pero no lo hago por mucho tiempo ya que a eso de las tres de la mañana después de una horrible pesadilla donde pérdia a peeta a manos de los mismos mutos que nos atacaron en el túnel del capitolio . Trato de intentar conciliar el sueño pero me es imposible así que decide bañarme y arreglarme para ir al bosque, tal vez hoy tenga más suerte y consiga algo para llevarle a sae y a haymith hago nota mental también de encargarle a sae otro vajilla para gastar algo de dinero ya que si eres el símbolo de rebelión de una nación y además tributo y vencedor de vivo eres acreedor de una jugosa pensión mensual gracias a tus actos de valentía por la el antiguo panem según paylor.

Cuando Salí de la aldea de los vencedores no se veía nadie a los alrededores ya que apenas si mucho seria las 4am.

Parece que la suerte hoy si estaba de mi lado ya que caze cuatro ardillas dos conejos un pájaro y dos pavos para mí era eso era demasiado per a sae le serian útiles en su negocio además también le llevara algo a haymith cuando termine de cazar no fui directamente a casa si no que me adentro mas para recoger algunas plantas medicinales y frutos silvestres después de un rato mire hacia el cielo y por la posición del sol debían ser las once o doce de la mañana, de camino a casa reflexione sobre todo lo que había a pasado ayer a si que peeta había re empezar su vida hacer otra historia de amor bueno quien era yo para impedírselo pero tampoco podía apoyar al amor de mi vida a seguir su vida con otra así que tomaría distancia de peeta y de su vida ´por mucho me doliera.

Cuando pase por la panadería vi que peeta se hallaba hablando con Jackie eso hizo que mi ira se acrecentara y siguiera lo más rápido posible antes de que agregará una persona más a la mi larga lista de muertos intente no mirar mucho y pasar desapercibida pero de pronto me choco con alguien

-lo siento – atino a decir

-no hay problema katniss yo era la que venía distraída – dice delly

-oh hola delly tiempo sin verte-le digo sinceramente ya que en los últimos meses que estuve mal ella estuvo muy al pendiente de mí y fue una de las pocas personas que ha logrado entrar en mi frívolo y egoísta corazón creo que ella aparte de Johana y annie son una especia de verdaderas amigas para mi

-hay katniss pero mira cómo has mejorado te ves mucho mejor deberíamos reunirnos un día de estos a tomar una taza de té o de café, claro si tú quieres-dijo delly

-claro Delly no hay problema si tienes tiempo mañana pásate por mi casa en la tarde para reunirnos –

-ok- delly suelta las cajas y me abraza al principio no sé qué hacer pero luego le regreso el abrazo –adiós katniss hasta mañana en la tarde – gracias a delly logro disipar mi ira y sigo mi camino hacia al quemador para entregarle las presas a sae cuando escucho que alguien me llama:

-katniss, katniss espera – dice peeta –hola-

-hola- respondo cortantemente

-porque vas tan rápido sé que está haciendo frio pero no es para que huyas de mi –dice y me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-así es que ya empieza a hacer frio y tengo prisa en entregar a sae unas presas a además voy a pasar a casa de haymith a llevarle algunas cosas-

\- A pues si me esperas cuándo vengas de donde sae te acompaño a casa – dice peeta

\- a no peeta la verdad no puede esperar tengo prisa y no quiero interrumpir creo que debes acompañar a Jackie gracias por tu ofrecimiento de todas formas-

\- oh ok katniss te veo luego entonces-dice peeta con un deje de tristeza al cual intento no prestarle atención y seguir mi camino

Cuando llego donde sae algunas personas me miran con curiosidad pero no le presto mucho atención ya se les pasara pienso

-sae-

-hola katniss un gusto verte por aquí –

-solo vine atraerte algo hoy tuve un buen día y quisiera compartirlo contigo-le digo a sae entregándole los dos conejos y los pavos

-muchas gracias muchacha aunque no te hubieras molestado –

\- no hay de que sae-

\- no te quedas comer katniss –

-no gracias sae llevo prisa tengo que ir a donde haymith a llevarle unas cosas otro día será-

-ok cuídate katniss espero verte pronto por aquí-

-ok sae adiós- y sin mas emprendí camino a casa de haymith pero algo me decía que no era bueno ¿era una corazonada? En cualquier caso si algo iba a pasar en casa de haymith debía estar ahí

Pov peeta

No entendía la actitud de katniss realmente era desconcertante cuando hablo conmigo se veía enojada y luego que fue ese ataque de cariño con delly de que me estaba perdiendo cada vez me sentía más frustrado al no entenderla me hacía pensar que la estaba perdiendo pero de pronto recordé mi charla con haymith anoche-muchacho sabes que la chica en llamas es complicada-' recuerdo haberlo fulminado por el comentario pero muy en el fondo sabía que mi katniss era muy complicada ni siquiera se en que momento tome sentido de pertenencia por katniss pero no importa porque hoy era el día ella dijo que iba adonde haymith asi que yo también iría me escabulliría por la puerta trasera y escucharía desde la cocina toda la conversación sé que ese no era el plan pero no podía esperar a que haymith me contara.

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: el cómplice

Pov katniss

Cuando pase devuelta de donde sae camino hacia la aldea de los vencedores vi a peeta distraído así que pase tranquila en cuando puse un pie en la aldea y me dirigí en directo a la casa de haymith toque dos veces y cuando me abrió me miro seriamente como si le hubiera hecho algo y después me dijo –entra tenemos que hablar-

Pov haymith

No sé en qué momento me dio por ponerme a alcahuetearle a peeta estas estupideces de ser el cómplice en fin ya metí las manos porque no meto el cuerpo entero ya en este jueguito….. Cuando vino katniss le abrí y la mire seriamente y le dije –entra tenemos que hablar- cuando entro me entrego unas presas que había cazado y se sentó en un mueble individual le ofrecí algo de tomar pero se negó al parecer no le gusto la forma en que le hable en fin que le vamos a hacer

-habla ya – me dijo katniss

Así que me decidí por contarle primero lo de effie y yo –mira katniss te voy a contar algo –

-Habla ya que me estoy desesperando-volvió a hablar katniss

-este …pu... es kat katniss este effie yo llevamos seis meses de relación a larga distancia – lo dije tan rápido que no sabía si realmente me había escuchado pero lo que me sorprendió fue su respuesta

-lo sospechaba esa horas de largas llamadas no eran para saber cómo estábamos peeta y yo-

-mira katniss necesito pedirte un favor-

-como que sería haymith-

-primero prométeme que no te reirás- dije lo más serio posible

-depende lo que me vayas a decir NO te prometo nada

-uum pues katniss lo que pasa… es que

-HAYMITH ABERNATHY DEJA DE DAR TANTA VUELTA AL ASUNTO Y HABLA YA DE UNA VES POR TODAS-

-ok, ok lo que pasa es que… effie y…yo... nos vamos…a casar y quería pedirte el favor de que tú y peeta fueran los testigos – hable tan rápido como pude esperando a que ella entendiera para no tener que repetirlo

Pov katniss

-ajajajaajajajaja haymith abernathy se casa no puedo creerlo ahora ya he visto todo lo imposible en vida jaajajajajaja creo que ya pude morir en paz

\- bueno, bueno ya basta de risas aceptas ser una de los testigos sí o no- digo casi escupiéndole la frase a katniss como puede ser que llegue a irritarme en un par segundos no sé cómo le puede gustar a peeta

-claro que si haymith tu casamiento no me lo perdería por nada-

\- ok pero sabes que debes vestir para la ocasión que no puedes ir vestida como siempre estas cierto-dijo intentando ganar puntos para irritarme

\- pues claro idiota sé que es una ocasión especial además ''única e inolvidable'' –

-ok ok hay otra cosa de la que debemos hablar –

-¿Qué es?

-yo quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas lo más sincera posible preciosa-ella solamente asiente y espera a que yo lance la primera pregunta.

-ahora si katniss dime qué diablos te pasa con peeta primero tonteas con él y luego te enojas con él y lo tratas con si fuera tu peor enemigo haciéndote la difícil con el no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de mujer – el comentario de haymith me indigno

\- mira haymith no sé a qué carajos te refieres tu estúpido comentario yo a peeta no le echo nada solo que me he alejado para darle su espacio a él y a su nueva conquista-

\- no me digas que te refieres a esa arpía de Jackie yo sé que ella se le quiere meter por los ojos a peeta pero peeta no tiene ojos para nadie más que tú sé que no debo recordártelo pero creo que se te olvida muchacha ni aunque vivas cien vidas llegaras a merecerte el amor de ese muchacho pero creo que eso puede cambiar o seguir después de que me respondas ¿katniss tu amas realmente a peeta?

-haymith…. Yo... yo amo a…a peeta como nunca creí que iba a amar a alguien pero tengo miedo yo he sufrido mucho en esta vida y no quiero sufrir mas no soportaría perderlo … yo he matado a muchas personas y tu muy bien lo sabes tengo miedo de que me siga viendo como un muto tengo miedo de ambos nos hagamos daño sabes haymith no hay que no me lo recuerde que ni aunque viva cien vidas voy a merecerme a peeta y tu comentario de ''no pensaba que fueras ese tipo de mujer'' eso me dolió lo podía esperar de cualquiera menos tu tú sabes que yo no soy una buscona interesada haymith tú sabes muy bien quien soy pero parece que se te olvida sé que suelo ser demasiado orgullosa para aceptar mis errores que llego a ser egoísta un poco desalmada a la hora de cazar a veces antisocial y hasta desconfiada pero eso me ha mantenido viva yo soy así, así es katniss everdeen una chica común de la veta que tan solo quería salvar a su familia y termino convirtiendo en el maldito símbolo de rebelión de una nación y eso me convirtió en una asesina perdiendo lo que más amaba causando muertes terminando roto psicológicamente y como me agradecen claro declarándome desorientada metal eso querías que te digiera haymth-lo que me faltaba ahora estaba llorando

-lo siento preciosa no era mi intención hablarte de ese modo perdón katniss-

-olvidaste decir que eres hermosa y no eres una asesina yo no te veo así nadie te ve así además no tiene que importar lo que los demás piensen, kat todo el mundo te adora porque nos diste libertad además eres un símbolo de esperanza para la nación-esa voz se perfectamente quien es el dueño de esa voz es mi PEETA no quiero voltear

-¿katniss tú me amas real o no real?- ay dios estaba nerviosa pero esta vez sí sabía que era lo que iba contestar, esta ves sabía que amaba a peeta

-real peeta, yo te amo – y sin más el camino la corta distancia que nos separaba y estampo sus labios en los míos

Pov peeta

Era de salir de mi escondite había llegado un par de minutos después de katniss entrando por la puerta trasera y había estado escuchando toda la conversación entra haymith

-olvidaste decir que eres hermosa y no eres una asesina yo no te veo así nadie te ve así además no te tiene que importar lo que piensen los demás, kat todo el mundo te adora porque nos diste libertad además eres un símbolo de esperanza para una nación-digo rápidamente para que note mi presencia y sepa que la apoyo después de dar mi discurso me aventuro a preguntar

-¿katniss tú me amas real o no real?- digo esperando que repita real que digo que me ama como se lo dijo a haymith

-real peeta, yo te amo- y sin camine la corta distancia que nos separaba y estampe mis labios en los suyos los labios de katniss eran tan dulces tan perfectos encajaban perfectamente con los míos, ese beso transmitía todas las emociones de ambos ese era nuestro primer beso real sin cámaras, sin mentiras solo ella y yo disfrutando del momento hasta que….….

-ejeem ejeem muchachos por si no lo han notado aún sigo aquí mejor búsquense un cuarto - dice haymith y su característico humor arruinando nuestro momento

-peeta tú eres un malagradecido yo que hago de tu cómplice y ni las gracias recibo-

Pov katniss

No puedo creer que peeta haya estado escuchando mi conversación con haymith luego el beso y ahora lo que si no puedo creer ni permitir es que haymith le alcahueteara eso del cómplice a peeta…. Pero tengo que agradecerle a haymith sin él y esta charla nada de esto hubiera pasado y muchos el beso de tan solo recordarlo se me suben los colores

-hay preciosa porque te sonrojas si todo el mundo los ha visto besarse y yo solo soy su viejo amigo y mentor-si antes estaba rojo ahora irradiaba luz propia

Peeta y haymith empiezan a reírse

-no sé qué le ven de gracioso, NO estoy aquí para que se burle de mí-

\- lo siento katniss pero a veces es divertido ver cuando te sonrojas por cosas tan insignificantes como un beso es que a veces eres demasiado inocentes –

-INOCENTE yo he lidiado con más cosas de las una mujer a mi edad podría afrontar de ti haymith se pude esperar cualquier cosa pero de ti peeta, yo te amo pero eso que acabas de decir deja mucho que pensar –y sin más me levanto echa una furia

-muchacho será mejor que vayas a buscarla – logro escuchar a lo lejos cuando termino de dar el portazo para salir corriendo a casa

Llego a casa alterada por todo lo que han dicho ese par, está bien que no soy una diosa en ese tipo de cosas pero lo que pasa es que la vida no me ha dado tiempo ya que he tenido que lidiar desde muy joven el cómo sostener a mi familia y la única solución fue que pedir teselas y como no fue suficiente tuve que cazar para poder mantener a mi familia aparte tuve he tenido que entrar a dos arenas de los juegos del hambre una de ellas era edición especial y para el colmo de todos mis males termine convirtiéndome en la líder de una rebelión por la paz y la libertad de esta maldita nación y que gano a cambio déjenme pensarlo… a claro nada más y nada menos que me tachen de desorientada mental ,asesina termine perdiendo mi razón por la cual vivir Prim mi patito. Todo lo que he hecho y se par de tontos se burlan de mi por un estúpido sonrojo… salgo de mi discusión mental cuando escucho que peeta me llama desde la puerta no quiero abrirle porque aún sigo enojada pero no me puedo esconder dentro de mis cuarto paredes siempre que me enojo a si que tomo aire e intento serenarme y me dirijo a abrir la puerta

-ya voy, ya voy –dije a unos pasos de la puerta

-katniss perdona me no era mi intención molestarte lo siento prometo no volver a molestarte y te defenderé cuando haymith lo hago- soltó de repente a lo cual yo le respondí con un intento de sonrisa

-lo siento preciosa- volvió a pedir disculpas en cuanto estábamos en la sala

\- no importa peeta ya paso –

Le ofrezco una taza de té a lo cual se niega y empieza a hablar

-katniss tenemos que hablar-

-ok- es lo único que logro responder esa frase e recuerda a esa antiguas telenovelas que mi madre nos contaba a Prim y a mí y cuando el personaje decía la esa frase era porque había problemas

\- mira katniss yo no quiero presionarte ni nada por el estilo pero tú y yo que venimos siendo después de lo hace un rato –

\- no lo sé dime tu yo aún sigo confundida dime tu qué quieres que seamos – las palabras de peeta me tomaron desprevenida así respondí lo más coherente que se me vino a la mente

\- yo… yo katniss no quiero presionarte pero he esperado por esta momento toda mi vida…. Katniss quieres ser mi novia real o no real-me dijo peeta su pregunta me puso nerviosa pero esta vez sí sabía que iba responder

-real peeta quiero ser tu novia-

Pov peeta

La respuesta de katniss hizo que prácticamente tocara el cielo de felicidad sé que era precipitado esto de ser novios ya que solo nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso real hace un rato pero no importa katniss y yo estábamos muy creciditos para saber qué era lo que queríamos así que ya éramos novios reales

Así pasamos toda la tarde entre besos y platicas definitivamente se puede decir que esa tarde era una de las mejores de mi vida. Cuando ya era un poco más de las siete de la tarde decidí preparar la cena un estofado de cordero y pasas secas ya que es el favorito de katniss

-¿crees que effie aguantara una vida simple en el distrito doce sin las comodidades y excentricidades del capitolio?- me pregunta katniss mientras acababa de poner la mesa

-NO la verdad creo que traerá consigo todas sus comodidades y excentricidades para estar con el amor de su vida-

-ay peeta tú no tienes remedio mejor sentémonos a cenar- me dice katniss riéndose

-lo se katniss no tengo remedio porque estoy loco de amor por ti-dicho eso estampo mis labios ferozmente sobre los de ella

El beso al principio era suave cálido pero de un momento a otro lo volovi intenso y demandante

-peeta para por favor-me dijo katniss instintivamente me separe lo más rápido de ella

-lo siento katniss…. Ya es tarde es mejor que me vaya a casa-

\- NO peeta no te vayas por favor quédate conmigo esta noche- dijo katniss


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: durmiendo juntos

Pov peeta

-estas segura que quieres que me katniss-

-si peeta-

Cuando estoy a punto de salir katniss me habla: -peeta debajo de la alfombra de la puerta principal hay una llave para que entres deseo darme un baño y no sé cuánto demore-

-claro kat no te preocupes-

Cuando estoy en mi casa no puedo dejar de pensar como cambio mi vida en una sola tarde siempre quise que katniss fuera mi novia y con el tiempo mi esposa y formáramos una familia y ahora ese sueño es un poco más realista y cercano a cumplirse

Subo rápidamente a mi habitación y tomo un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga de pijama me aseguro que todo esté cerrado y me dirijo a casa de katniss

Tomo la llave y abro la puerta y me dirijo a la segunda planta pero lo que veo me deja estupefacto la imagen de una katniss de pie al lado del closet apenas cubierta por una diminuta toalla que apena cubre lo necesario cálmate mellark me digo a mi mismo, espero un par de minutos y luego toco la puerta que se encontraba medio abierta

-¿peeta?-

-si puedo pasar katniss-

-si claro pasa

En cuanto me acuesta en la cama katniss se acomoda en mi pecho tal como lo hacía cuando estábamos en la gira de la victoria en el tren

-buenas noches peeta-

-buenas noches kat-

Me aseguro de que kat se duerma primero para que no tenga pesadillas…

Estoy en hermosa pradera sentado junto a katniss esperando el atardecer cuando de un momento aparee un aerodeslizador y bajan unos agentes de la paz junto a Snow nos toman a katniss y a mi matándola a ella frente a mis ojos luego dejan el cuerpo inerte de katniss en el prado y me sueltan a para irse pero antes Snow me dice: la próxima vas tu

Me despierto sudoroso y angustiado cuando siento unos brazos delgados rodear mi torso me tranquilizo porque sé que es katniss e intento volver a dormir cuando ella se empieza a remover en las sabanas y gritar mi nombre la empiezo zarandear para que despierte y se dé cuenda de que solo es una pesadilla

-katniss, katniss despierta –

-peeta-

-si cariño aquí estoy era solo una pesadilla-

-gracias por estar aquí conmigo-

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-

-lamento haberte despertado debí dejar que te fueras a tu casa para que descansara mejor-

\- no katniss tu no me despertaste yo ya estaba despierto es que también tuve una pesadilla-

-pero como es que no me di cuenta-

-porque yo no lloro o me remuevo en las sabanas además mis sueños suelen ser sobre perderte a ti así que con verte y saber que estas bien se me pasa-

-quisiera darme cuenta cuando tú las tienes ara poder ayudarte tal como tú lo haces conmigo-

-tranquila ya te dije que con verte y saber que estas bien se me pasa aunque tal vez algún día te des cuenta y me ayudes a espantar las pesadillas y así puedas saldar tu deuda-

-ok-

-ahora adormir aún falta algunas horas para el amanecer-

Después de nuestras pesadillas y nuestro pequeño dialogo ninguno de los dos se despertó más en lo que resto de la noche me levante cuanto unos tenues rayos de sol me iluminaron la cara y vi katniss tan cómoda y relajada que decidí dejarla dormir mientras preparaba en desayuno tome una ducha y me puse de nuevo la misma ropa que tenía la tarde anterior y baje a preparar el desayuno

Pov katniss

Cuando desperté el otro lado dela cama estaba vacío dándome a entender que peeta ya se había ido pero un delicioso olor providente de la planta de abajo me hizo pensar que no así e di una ducha rápida y me vestí adecuadamente para ir a cazar aunque un poco más abrigada de lo normal ya que pronto empezaría en invierno

Estuve alrededor de cinco minutos parada observando a peeta y al ver que no me notaba de lo concentrado que estaba decidí hacer algo mientras estaba de espaldas lo tome por la cintura y le bese la mejilla cual la dejo atónito pero al darse cuento que era yo voltio y me tomo de por la cintura y me beso

-buenos días preciosa-

-buenos días peeta-

-pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero veo que se va a poder-

-mejor sentemos antes de que se enfríe- peeta había preparado unos huevos revueltos con beicon tostadas y jugo de naranja

-peeta no deberías estar en la reconstrucción de la panadería-

-no-lo miro confunda

-es que decidí para las obras de reconstrucción porque con eso de que el inverno ya casi se nos viene encima no podemos trabajar bien –

-mmm –

-y tu kat me imagino que por cómo esta vestida vas a salir cazar-

-si-

-puedo acompañarte-

-claro porque no pero no te acerque mucho a mis objetivos es que me los espantas-le digo en modo de broma

-ok te lo prometo kat

Después de terminar con el desayuno lavábamos los trastes en perfecta sincronía el lavaba y yo secaba y acomodaba preparamos algo de comer para poder estar el día entero en el bosque al terminar salimos rumbo al bosque y en camino me encontré con las mirada de varios personas sobre nosotros cosa que más que fastidiarme me enojaba porque en este distrito la gente tenía que ser tan cotilla y peeta lo noto y me dijo al oído

-déjalos es simple curiosidad-

Cuando llegamos al bosque acordamos encontrarnos a medio día en lago para comer juntos

Después de seo salgo hacia la dirección contraria buscando un buen objetivo pero la verdad es que ni siquiera eh intentado dispararle a los dos pavos y la ardilla que se me han cruzado ya que no voy concentrado porque mi cabeza se encuentra demasiado ocupada pensando en peeta y todo lo que ha pasado con él estos días, cuando salgo de mis cavilaciones escucho unos ruidos entre las ramas que me hacen ponerme alerta y cuando estoy a punto de disparar veo a peeta saliendo de entre ellas

-kat –

-peeta lo siento pensé que eras un animal-

-tranquila sé que no me dispararías si ninguna intención a menos que tu vida corriera peligro-

-bueno que te parece si vamos ya a comer-

-si vamos-y sin más tomamos camino hacia el lago

-katniss parece que no has tenido un buen día-

-pues la verdad varios animales se me han cruzado pero simplemente no he querido-sé que miento horrible pero creo que me ha creído

En cuando llegamos al lago ayudo a peeta a hacer una fogata y pongo los recipientes a calentar sobre esta

Después de haber comido peeta me pide permiso para hacer un retrato a lo cual acepto porque me encanta ver sus gestos cuando está dibujando o pintando

-peeta ya casi terminas el cielo está muy oscuro y parece que se avecina una tormenta-

-no aún me falta preciosa pero podemos continuarlo mañana-

-ok entonces apúrate aguarda tus cosas es mejor que emprendamos camino al distrito lo más rápido posible -

Pero en cuanto peeta termina de guardar sus instrumentos de pintura se suelta la lluvia antes de que empecemos a correr recuerdo la vieja cabaña donde mi padre y yo pasábamos tiempo junto y me pareció mejor refugiarnos que correr como un par de locos al distrito

-peeta espera vamos a la cabaña –

-cual cabaña kat yo no veo nada-me mira confundido pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones o cogeremos un resfriado

-solo sígueme-

Corremos un unos cuantos metros y la encuentro está un poco más deteriorada pero servirá para refugiarnos abro la puerta e i mediatamente paso a peeta

-katniss de donde conoces esta cabaña –me pregunta peeta mientras me ayuda a encender una fogata

-era el lugar secreto de mi padre y mío-

-ósea que no lo conoce nadie más aparte de ti y tu padre-

-no nadie más-

Ni siquiera prim o Gale-

-no ni siquiera prim o Gale –

-katniss-

-Si peeta-

-gracias-

-porque –

-por compartir este lugar conmigo-

-con nadie más que contigo lo compartiría-dicho eso peeta me mira con ternura y me besa el beso empieza siendo suave y lleno de ternura pero de un momento a otro empieza a ser apasionado y demandante hasta que el aire nos hace falta y nos separamos peeta me intenta mirar a los ojos pero me siento demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo de donde salió la katniss atrevida de donde salió esa bestia interna de peeta y que paso con mi cuerpo que con solo el toque de los labios de peeta se enciende un llama un hambre que necesita más que beso para saciarse al separarnos por la falta de aire al separarnos me doy cuenta de que ambos estamos tiritando y nuestras ropas están mojadas

-peeta debemos quitarnos esta ropas o nos vamos a resfriar-me mira sorprendido y confundido a la vez pero asiente dándome la razón

-peeta buscare unas cobijas-le digo dándole a entender q se desnude mientras no estoy, voy al fondo de cabaña y voy explorando recordando los buenos momentos que he vivido aquí, tal vez sea pequeña pero es perfecta en la cocina hay pequeño comedor sala esta la chimenea que cuando está encendida da un toque acogedor un cuarto con un cama anclada a la pared y una pequeña mesa de noche y junto a esta está el armario la lado está el baño es simplemente perfecta para alguien como yo y por suerte es mía …. Cuando salgo de mis cavilaciones abro el armario y encuentro unas cuantas cobijas saco un par y empiezo a desvestirme y me envuelvo en una de ellas y tomo la otra cobija junto a mi ropa para llevársela peeta cuando estoy de nuevo en la sala encuentro a un peeta tan solo en ropa interior sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea intentando calentarse así que camino sigilosamente y cuando estoy cerca le paso la cobija por sus hombros y me siento a su lado


End file.
